Conventionally, in the industrial field such as non-destructive inspections and the medical field such as medical examinations, an X-ray radiographic apparatus is used widely, where the X-ray radiographic apparatus irradiates a test object or a subject with radiation (typically X-rays), detects an intensity distribution of the radiation transmitted through the test object or the subject, and thereby obtains an image of the test object or the subject.
Intra-aortic balloon pumping (IABP) is used under conditions of decreased cardiac output and lowered blood pressure resulting from a significant decline in cardiac function. Application of IABP to various cases including valve replacement procedures, coronary artery disease surgeries, severe angina, and reconstructive coronary artery surgeries has been reported recently. The IABP is a simple and safe technique, and is thus expected to be applied to a wide range of cases in future.
If an IABP balloon catheter is inserted in the aorta of a patient and the balloon is inflated and deflated in synchronization with the heartbeat, IABP is effective in increasing myocardial oxygen supply and decreasing myocardial oxygen consumption. When IABP is used, the balloon assists the heart, reducing the load on the heart, and thereby making it possible to maintain blood flow through the coronary arteries and blood circulation through the whole body. The IABP, if performed until the cardiac function is restored, can reduce the possibility of the patient falling into a serious condition.
According to conventional techniques, a recommended placement position of the balloon of the IABP balloon catheter is a position 1 to 2 cm away from a base of the left subclavian artery (LSCA) in a direction of the feet. However, LSCA position serving as a reference for the placement position of the balloon is not clearly visible on X-ray images.
In actual clinical situations, a method is adopted which indirectly places the balloon of the IABP balloon catheter at a recommended position with reference to another landmark (the carina, aortic knob, or the like) visible on X-ray images. However, depending on the patient, the balloon is brought into contact with or too close to the LSCA, failing to provide an intended effect.